Who Knew
by Vividpixie
Summary: Fanfic inspired by the song"Who Knows" by Natasha Beddingfield. Misaki has always suppressed her feelings for Usui. What happens when Misaki realizes she does indeed love Usui? Please read *special request* chapter! Official Chapter 5 up soon!
1. Distraction

**This story is inspired a bit by the Natasha Beddingfield song "Who Knows" and is from Misaki's POV. **

"…" - Spoken words

_Italics- _Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Distraction**

"Usui for the hundredth time, this is not a playground." said a certain student council president.

"But Misa-chan, I'm bored!" A blond haired, green eyed young man whined.

Misaki, the student council president, sighed but otherwise ignored him. She was used to his theatrics. He was nothing but a perverted outer space human. Misaki knew if she gave into Usui now, she would never have any peace. She turned back to her work and began filling out the top page of her stack. She didn't understand why Usui was always hanging around the student council room. He did nothing but bother her and distract her from her work. She had a hard enough time getting the work done on time since she had to work a lot to help out her family. But it was more than his incessant whining for her attention that distracted her. Somehow, his very presence in the room made it hard to concentrate. She couldn't put her finger on why.

She sighed again and began to fill out the next page of her paper work when suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her shoulder and warm breath on her neck.

"Can't stop thinking about me can you Prez?" Usui's said in her ear

"Uggg…would you get off me! I have to finish these before I go to work!" Misaki said while struggling against his grip.

"Well, you must be thinking of me, because why would you sigh like that?" Usui said. She could hear the smirk she was sure was on his face in his voice

"WHO WOULD THINK ABOUT YOU IDIOT PERVERT!" Misaki shouted with her face growing redder by the second.

"Well, I think about you all the time." Usui said silkily in her ear. If it were possible, Misaki blushed even harder

"Would you let me finish this? I have to get this done!" Misaki snapped.

She glanced down at her watch.

"Oh wonderful! I have to get to work and I only got two pages done. Now I'm going to be up all night!"

She finally managed to free herself from Usui's grip, picked up her stack of papers, put them in a folder and threw the folder in her bag. She stood up and put the bag on her shoulder. Without so much as a backward glance, she stalked out of the room. Usui simply chuckled to himself and followed her to Maid Latte.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter of my new ff! I hope you all enjoy it! Please R and R!


	2. Apologize

**Chapter 2-**

**Apologies**

**

* * *

**

Misaki was still fuming at Usui when they arrived at the Café. She walked back into the changing room and put on her uniform. She walked back into the kitchen and ignored Usui who smiled at her. One of the other maids of the café, Erica, noticed her bad temper.

"What's wrong Misa-chan?" Erica asked her tentatively

"Oh it's just that idiot Usui." Misaki sighed.

"Ooooh." Said Erica simply, understanding.

"Well, I better get into the hall." Misaki said, giving Erica a small smile.

She walked back into the hall when the manager came up to her.

"Oh, Misa-chan, could you take the order from that table?" Satsuki said, indicating one of the tables in the dining room.

Misaki smiled nodded and walked over to the table. She took the order and braced herself to face Usui, who was the chef for the day.

"Usui, here is the next order." She said, handing him the slip. She leaned against the counter waiting for him to finish so she could bring the food out. She didn't look at him because she was still upset at him.

"Misa-chan?" Usui called, trying to get her attention.

"What idiot Usui?" Misaki answered.

"I'm sorry for distracting you earlier." Usui said.

Misaki didn't respond right away and the next thing she knew was being pulled into a hug by Usui. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Really, I am Ayuzawa." Usui said

She knew he was being serious. He was always serious when he used her last name.

"I-It's okay." Misaki said. She barely managed to get those words out.

He released her from the hug. He took a step back and put his hands on her shoulders so he could look at her

"Let me make it up to you by taking you out on a date this weekend." Usui said with an irresistible smile on his handsome face.

Misaki's eyes grew wide when she heard this.

"No way you pervert! Who knows what you would make me do!" Misaki said.

"I promise I'll behave myself if you go Ayuzawa." Usui said.

His emerald eyes stared into her golden eyes. She felt her mind go blank like it always did when Usui did this. The mix of using her last name and the havoc his eyes staring into hers caused in her heart was always too much.

"O-okay, I guess" Misaki stammered.

"Okay! Well then I'll pick you up at 12:00 on Saturday. I already checked with the manager and she said you were off that day." He said while winking at her.

"You went and asked Satsuki that?" Misaki gasped as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Of course." He said simply.

He turned back to the counter picked up the dish he had been working on and handed it to her. Misaki had been in too much shock that he would go and ask the manager about her schedule to respond.

"Well, you better not keep the customer waiting!" Usui teased, a smirk playing on his lips at her shocked, blushing expression. He handed her the dish and gave her a little push towards the dining room.

Misaki finished her shift. Misaki didn't talk to Usui all that much since the café was particularly busy the rest of her shift. She walked back into the changing room to change into her regular clothes to walk home. Before she finished she remembered what she had agreed to do with Usui and the blush rose in her cheeks.

_What the heck was I thinking! _Misaki chided herself mental. She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong Prez?" a voice called.

Misaki was startled and jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that idiot Usui!" She berated him.

"But I didn't! I was standing here the whole time!" Usui said, his face in a comical dead pan.

"Ugggg you stalker!" Misaki said.

She picked up her bag and began to walk toward the station to get to her house. She soon noticed that Usui was walking with her. She wondered why he did this all the time. Why did he care so much to go through all this trouble for her? At these thoughts, she blushed and tried to push them out of her head. Misaki hoped fervently that Usui didn't notice, otherwise she was sure he would tease her. But soon they were chatting about their various classes and before she knew it they were at her house.

"Well, good night Prez." Usui said

"Night Usui." She responded.

Before she realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed the top of her head and turned to walk in the other direction toward his house. She looked over at his retreating figure and saw him wave back at her. She could feel the heat creeping up her face. She quickly turned and dashed into her house. She said hello to her mother and sister and went up to start the paperwork for the student council. She tried to concentrate but it was difficult. She kept replaying the events of the day over in her head. Why on earth did she agree to go on a date with Usui.

She shook her head to try and clear it.

_Pull yourself together Misaki! _She told herself fiercely.

She had to push it out of her mind otherwise she would never get the paper work or her homework done. However, with all the distractions it wound up being a very late night.

* * *

Well, here you go, here is chapter two! Enjoy! R and R please!


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3-**

**Preparations**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, she went to school. She put the paperwork away in its proper place and decided to sit down at her desk. She was so tired that she put her head down on her desk for a few minutes. All of the sudden she heard the door open and felt something on the top of her head. She snapped her head up and saw that it was Usui, who was laughing at her.

"What did you just do?" Misaki snapped

"Just gave you a kiss good morning Misa-chan!" Usui said, smiling at her.

Misaki was saved by the bell, which rang at that moment. She ran out of the room and headed towards her class room. She was greeted by her two friends, Sakura and Shizuko.

"Sakura, Shizuko? Would you two like to go look at clothes today?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Eh? This is strange, you normally don't like to go shopping Misaki-chan!" Sakura said, looking questioningly at Misaki.

Misaki stammered "I-I know! We had some extra money and my mother said I could use it to buy a new outfit and I'm not working today so I figured if you wanted to go I'd like your help in picking something out."

"Sure, Misaki-San. We're free today, right Sakura?" smiled Shizuko while Sakura nodded at her side.

"Okay, thank you!" Misaki said happily.

They made plans to meet at the main gate after classes were over. This meant that she would have to use her lunch break to get the student council work done. Today was Friday and she didn't know how long shopping would take and she didn't know how long Usui was going to keep her out on Saturday so she decided to not take chances and get her work done now.

Now that she mentioned Usui, she realized she hadn't seen him yet today except for right before class this morning. Usually she saw him during their break. However, no sooner had she finished that through, said pervert opened the door.

"Prez? Isn't this a little unusual for you to be working during lunch?" Usui said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, yes, but I'm going shopping with Sakura and Shizuko today and going on-that date- with you tomorrow (She had to force herself to say "date" and blushed tremendously) I'm not going to have a lot of chances to get this done the paper work and my homework done so I want to get ahead." Misaki said.

"Oh well, I didn't know Auyzawa was so eager for our date." He teased.

He walked over to her and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him and kissed her lips. Misaki was shocked to find herself kissing him back and even more shocked to find herself tangling her fingers into his hair. When they broke apart the kiss Misaki was blushing. Usui chuckled.

"Well, I'll let you get your work done." Usui smirked. He ruffled her hair and then walked out of the room.

"Uggg stupid pervert!" Misaki said. She put her head down on her desk in embarrassment. She sighed and decided to settle back into her work since she was now free of distractions. She managed to get all the paperwork done and headed back to her classroom for her afternoon classes. When the bell rang for the end of the day, she walked over to where she was meeting Sakura and Shizuko. They decided where they wanted to go shopping and headed over to that area. They picked out a pair of beige boots, brown skinny pants, and a light pink sweater that both girls said looked great on her. She thanked her friends for their help and they headed their separate ways.

When she got home, she found her mother and sister in the kitchen preparing dinner. They greeted Misaki who then went up to her room to change out of her uniform and to get ready for dinner. She came down a few minutes later when the food was ready. They all sat down at the table together.

"Suzuna?" Misaki asked

"Yes, oniichan?" Suzuna responded.

"Would you mind doing my hair tomorrow?" Misaki asked.

"What for oniichan?" Suzuna asked.

"Well…I'm going out with a friend and I wanted to do something a little different." Misaki said.

"Sure, no problem Oniichan." Said Suzuna.

"Oh that's so nice Misaki!" her mother smiled.

Misaki knew her mother would be excited that she was going out with a friend like a normal girl. However, she didn't want to mention that she was going out with Usui, so Misaki finished her dinner quickly, cleaned her dish and went upstairs to get some homework done. Before she went to bed, she laid out the outfit she had bought and pulled out the necklace she received when she and Usui were at the school festival. She blushed and put the necklace next to her outfit before turning the light off and climbing into bed.

* * *

Well here is chapter three! I haven't quite worked out what Misaki and Usui will do on their date so the next chapter might take a bit longer to write and post. Hopefully, I will get it up soon. But for now, enjoy this chapter and please R and R!


	4. Date

**Sorry for the long delay! I had some personal issues that needed to be taken care of and with one thing or another, writing fanfics wasn't a huge priority. Plus I had the worst case of writers block with this chapter! I would like to give a special thanks to Fin-chan, Fan-chan and Ofe-San for their help with this chapter! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first three chapters! 3 It means the world to me! I would have liked to reply to all of them but with everything going on, I didn't get a chance. Stay tuned until the author notes at the end for a special announcement. Without further ado, I give you chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4-**

**Date**

Misaki climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. She snuggled into the pillows and tried to shut her eyes. She was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly she sprung up in bed thinking,

"_I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Did I really agree to go on a date with Usui? Misaki, how can you be so stupid. Just one look into that pervert's eyes and…No, I can't possibly like him, I can't. There is no way! He's just a perverted outerspace human, right? Well…he has helped me out of some tough situations…"_

She shook her head violently to stop her current train of thought. She couldn't think about this. She needed her wits about her if she was going to make it through this date. She settled back down into her bed and eventually fell asleep.

She eventually woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast. She grabbed her food and sat down at the table with her mom and sister.

"Oneechan, you wanted me to do your hair today right?" Suzuna asked.

"Yes, Suzuna!" Misaki responded.

"Where are you going Misaki?" her mother asked.

Misaki fidgeted with her hands. She didn't want her mother to make a big fuss, nor did she want to admit to herself that she was going out with Usui today.

"I'm…going out…with Usui" Misaki grudgingly answered, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Oh, he's such a nice young man! I'm glad you're doing something like a normal high school girl." Minako smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Th-thanks Mom. Come on Suzuna." Misaki said.

She stood up from the table and her sister followed her. Misaki went into her room and put on the pink sweater and brown pants that she had picked out with Sukura and Shizuko. She then went into Suzuna's room where Suzuna curled her hair in soft waves. She twisted a few strands back to keep Misaki's hair off her face. Misaki finally put on the necklace that Usui had given her. She then glanced down at her watch. It read 11:55.

"_Where did the time go? He's gonna be here in a few! What did I get myself into!" _She took a deep breath and headed down stairs. Before she knew it, there was a knock at the door. She went and opened the door, and there stood a certain blond pervert. He was wearing a black V neck sweater, jeans that were baggy in just the right way and black sneakers. His eyes widened with surprise at the sight of Misaki all done up and then a smirk spread to his lip

"Yo Prez. You ready?" he said, still smirking

"What pervert?" Misaki, blushing.

"Nothing. Let's go." He said while the smirk on his face grew even broader.

He held his hand out for Misaki to take. Blushing even more furiously, she reluctantly took his hand. He led her down the street. Misaki was still blushing so she didn't even look at him. However, curiosity got the better of her and she asked,

"Wh-where are we going, idiot Usui"

"It's a surprise Misa-chan!" He turned to her with his comical expression.

"Ugg…pervert." Misaki groaned.

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes when Usui broke it.

"Let's have a bet Prez!"

"What?" Misaki asked, giving him a very confused and skeptical look.

"We're going to play a game. Let's have a little bet on the outcome- whoever wins gets to give the other a command."

A smile slowly began to light up her face and he smiled back at her. Usui knew Misaki would not want to miss out on challenging him.

"Hmm…well, okay. As long as were clear that you don't give me perverted commands I'm in." She said, the excitement of competition kindling in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, as expected of Prez" Usui said, smirking at her.

Misaki gave him one of her demon glares and asked him, "What are we going to play, idiot Usui?"

"Bowling." He said simply.

"Bowling?" She repeated.

She was nervous and it clearly showed in her face. She had never been bowling before. Going bowling was something that her family could not afford. But she had to win, otherwise who knew what he'd make her do.

"What, are you scared Misa-chan?" He teased her.

"You wish!" She smirked back.

They finally reached the bowling alley. It was only until Usui had to let go of her hand to pay did Misaki realize that she had been holding his hand the entire walk over. Of course, this realization tripped her ever ready blush. Usui paid and they got their bowling shoes and headed over to their lane. They began to bowl, and as expected of the super human tag team, they were so good that they attracted attention. Crowds of people came over to watch them bowl. Misaki, despite never having bowled before, matched Usui strike for strike, until the last frame. Usui bowled a strike, making it a perfect game. Misaki, on the other hand, left one pin standing, which meant she lost by just one pin. She turned to face Usui and sighed, her face glowing red.

"Tch…I guess you won fair and square alien." She said while crossing her arms.

"Hmmm…now what should my command be." Usui said while tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Just spit it out. But remember, nothing perverted." Misaki huffed.

"Well…then, how about Misa-chan makes me a homemade bento and brings it by my place tomorrow." Usui said, his face shinning excitedly.

"Is...is that what you want?" Misaki stammered. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Well…there are other things…" Usui began.

He had a sly look in his eyes that Misaki didn't trust so she clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Fine! Fine! I'll make you a bento!" Misaki said

Usui removed the hand from his mouth and said, "Thank you Auyzawa."

He used the hand that he was holding to pull Misaki into him. She tried to struggle but it was no used once he put his arms around her. She felt a kiss placed on the top of her head and heard him chuckling so she knew she was growing bright red.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Usui said, still chuckling.

"Alright" Was all that Misaki could manage to say.

They walked out of the bowling alley holding hands.

* * *

**And there you have it! As for the special announcement, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story! (I say that and I'll probably get a huge bolt of inspiration and want to continue it more. :p)) I have a fairly good idea what I want to happen next ((So hopefully it won't take me as long to publish the next chapter. ;) ))chapter but I'd love to get your suggestions. So- to encourage reviews, I'm going to give a shout out to the first 10 people who review the story. I will plug a story of your choosing in my author notes! :D So get reviewing!**


	5. Special Request

Hey everyone! I know you're waiting on the next chapter but things, especially this last week, have been absolutely insane. I promise I will get it up asap! I have a good chunk of time to work on it today and tomorrow so I'm going to try and get it up asap. In the mean time, I still want to give out 10 shoutouts (and plug one of your stories!). I have seven on my last chapter so three more to go! If I get more than 10, I'll probably give a shout out to those people as well! So please review! :D (I know…cheap way to get reviews! Ha!) Much love to all the awesome authors and readers in the KWMS fandom! 3


	6. Consequences

**Yay! A new chapter! I had told a few people I would get this up on Sunday and I managed to keep my word! Haha! I got 9 reviews on the last chapter so I decided to go ahead and put this up and give shout outs to those 9 people, so without further ado:**

First up is MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness. She was the first to review my new chapter! Thank you for your constructive criticism again. I tried my hardest to take into consideration your comments! I hope it shows! If you like Naruto as well as KWMS, you should check out her story "Are we Trying To Get Ourselves Killed!" .net/s/5596839/1/Are_We_Trying_To_Get_Ourselves_Killed

Next Up was Otaku911 (Or Fan-Chan as I like to call her!) You should check out her story "Into her Silent World" Such an adorable story! .net/s/6717631/1/Into_Her_Silent_World

Next was ashinat crimson flames. Check out her story "Just The Two of Us" For more adorable Takumisa moments! .net/s/6094589/3/Just_the_two_of_us

Next was Tatsukixox. Check out her adorable collection of Maid-Sama one shots "Notes from the Student Council Room" .net/s/6178459/1/Notes_from_the_Student_Council_Room

Next was Ofe, who sadly doesn't write stories but always leaves the sweetest comments!

Next was Nicole Gruebel . If you're as big of a Phantom of the Opera fan as I am, check out her story "Blind Mask" .net/s/2237375/1/Blind_Mask

Next up was .Writers- Any Naruto fans would enjoy their story "Pink Haired Maiden" .net/s/5287204/1/Pink_Haired_Maiden

Next up was Leaam96. You should check out her new story "A Painful Departure." Go comment on it so she updates quickly! *Hint hint* :D .net/s/6816640/1/A_Painful_Departure

Finally was Liana Nightrays! Check out her story "Precious Moments Before Dawn" for tons of Takumisa fluffiness! .net/s/6787874/1/Precious_Moments_Before_Dawn

Well there you have it! Hopefully, you should be able to just click on the links to go to the stories. If not, just copy and paste them into your browser. :D Also wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who alerted and favorite myself and/or this story! Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Consequence**

Misaki stood outside of Usui's apartment. She raised her free hand to knock, her other hand clutching the bento she had been forced to make, plus one for herself. She hesitated, afraid of what that blond haired pervert inside would do to her; however, that wasn't the only reason…

-begin flash back-

Misaki had come home from her date with Usui . She changed out of the clothes she had picked out with Sakura and Shizuko and into pajamas, ate her dinner and finished her homework. She waited until she heard her mother and sister go to bed before she went downstairs to work on the bento. Misaki sighed as she trudged unwillingly into the kitchen. It was bad enough the pervert got her to go on a date, but now she had to spend time with him again. Not only that, she had to make him a bento! As she had no choice in the matter (She dreaded what he would do to her if she simply decided to not make the bento.) she thought about what she would make. She decided to stick to something simple, like rice balls. She had gotten some practice since her disastrous first attempt making them for the boys in the sports club and could make a fairly decent rice ball, if she said so herself. She set to work, being quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake her mom and Suzuna. The first one didn't come out quite right but after that she got the hang out it. Not perfect, but not horrible. She also decided to cut up a few veggies to put with the rice balls. She worked on cutting up the veggies when all of the sudden, a thought occurred to her and she dropped the knife she was holding onto the counter. She had a flash back of all the moments Usui had helped her, teased her, told her he loved her, hugged her, kissed her. A blush rose to her cheeks, her heart began to race, and she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"_I like him. I like him don't I. No…it's not possible. How could I like that pervert? But he's not always a pervert. Sometimes, he's incredibly sweet and gentle. How could I just realize that now? He always makes me messed up. But at the same time, he's the only person, not to mention the only man, that I trust besides Mom and Suzuna. He's never given me a reason to not trust him." _She thought.

Misaki sighed and finished up her work. She'd deal with this realization later. She had to finish her work. She packed up the bentos, cleaned up and then crawled into bed.

-End of Flashback -

She sighed and knocked on his door. Almost immediately, a blond hair, green eyed figure appeared. Usui smirked down at her.

"Come on in Prez." Usui said, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"O-okay" Misaki said as she entered.

"Have a seat and I'll get us something to drink. What do you want Misa-chan?"

"Wa-water is fine." Misaki said

Usui nodded and went into the kitchen. Misaki heard him getting the glasses out and filling them with ice and water. She fidgeted nervously in her seat. He returned a moment later with two glasses of ice water.

"Here you go Misa-chan. So what did you make us?" He said with a smirk while handing her one of the glasses of water.

"I made rice balls and cut up some raw veggies." Misaki said.

Misaki handed him one of the bentos and Usui said his thanks before beginning to eat. Misaki watched him apprehensively out of the corner of her eye. She noticed he was looking over at her while he was eating so she busied herself with eating her bento to avoid his eye. They finished their meal in somewhat awkward silence, at least on Misaki's part.

"Prez's cooking has improved." Usui said, sounding surprised.

"Sh-shut up alien! Why do you sound surprised?" Misaki demanded.

The only response she got out of him was a chuckle. He had turned back to his meal, so she did the same thing. After they finished, Usui cleaned up and brought Misaki a piece of the left over cake that Satsuki gave him to take home the last time he worked at the café. It was absolutely delicious, as per usual for Usui's desserts; However, Misaki couldn't enjoy it as much as normal with something nagging at the back of her mind. Her thoughts had begun to drift towards the realization she had the night before. Misaki could feel the heat begin to creep up her face and hoped fervently that it didn't actually register on her face. She knew that the overly perceptive alien would be sure to comment. Before too long, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her intently.

"Misa-chan, what's wrong?" Usui asked.

"_Crap! Well…I guess I'll just ignore him and keep eating my cake" _Misaki thought, hoping against hope that he would press her for details again.

She still felt his eyes on her, only serving to make her go redder still. However, she ignored him when he asked again. She finished the last bite of her cake and turned to him.

"I'll take your plate if you're done. You cleaned up after lunch so it's only fair." She rambled off quickly, not meeting the emerald eyes boring into her.

"_Damn, why am I so nervous! Calm down Misaki Stupid Alien for making me so messed up!"_Misaki thought savagely.

She stood up from the couch to go bring her plate into the kitchen. She needed some space from Usui for a minute in order to collect herself. However, Usui was not about the allow that. As soon as she took one step away, she felt a hand close tightly around her wrist. She knew it would be futile to struggle; Usui always won against her when it came to strength. Despite that, she had to try.

"Idiot Usui, let go of me." She ordered, her head turned in the opposite direction.

"Not until Prez tells me what's wrong." Usui responded.

"Let go." She said simply.

"No can do, Ayuzawa." Usui said.

Next thing she knew, Misaki was being pulled toward Usui and onto his lap. She dropped the plate in her hand onto the floor in her shock. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her; however, she didn't dare turn to look at their owner.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Misaki yelled, struggling with all her might.

"All you have to do is tell me what's wrong and I'll let go." Usui said. He had taken advantage of their position and buried his head in her neck.

" Stupid outer space alien, making me fall in love with you!" Misaki shouted in frustration, while still struggling.

A moment later, when what she said registered, she went completely stiff.

"_Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn! Did I say that out loud?" Misaki thought. _

She finally decided to chance a glance at Usui. She was surprised to see him wide-eyed and frozen as well. All of the sudden she saw a grin begin to spread across Usui's face. It was the happiest smile she had ever seen him wear.

"Ayuzawa loves me?" He asked.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag now. I do" She said while sighing, her face going bright red as it always does at moments like this. However, she decided to give into the moment and curled into Usui and rested her head against his chest.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and then a hand was placed under her chin to make her look at him.

"I love you too, Ayuzawa." Usui said.

He leaned in and before she knew what happened he leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first, as was usual when he kissed her unexpectedly, but eventually gave in as he usually made her do.

When they broke apart, Usui gave her another heart breaking smile and said,

"Come on, Misa-chan. Let's clean this up."

"Okay, alien." Was the only response Misaki could give.

She heard him chuckle at her response, causing her to go even redder. However, she was glad to know that he had accepted her feelings now that she had finally admitted them.

* * *

And there you go! The story is finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Now, I know a lot you wanted me to continue this story, but sadly it is done. Never fear, for I am not leaving the wonderful world of KWMS fanfics! I am going to be starting a new story soon. I had mentioned this to a few people and didn't want to ruin the surprise but my new story is going to be…

*insert drum roll here*

An alphabet fic! Yup 26 one shots full of fluffy Takumisa goodness! Be looking forward to that! Send in suggestions for A words with your reviews! I will give you credit if I choose your word! :D


End file.
